Uchiha's First Kiss
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Naruto stole Sasuke's first kiss. And Sakura's. But there's no way in hell that Naruto's son would steal his daughter's first kiss. Sasuke would make sure of it. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **Uchiha's First Kiss**

Sasuke huffed out haggardly, drained from exertion and overuse of dojutsu. He slung his coat over a nearby chair and sat square on his compound's porch. Softly, he propped his chin on the palm of his hand, as he began to reminisce about the old times (not including his psychotic rampage where he chose a snake child molester over his friend).

Boruto and Sarada were in the garden, frolicking about, having a friendly spar with each other, cherishing their sweet freedom as children. Boruto had leapt up into the air with the iconic Hyuga hand gesture. He pushed down, but Sarada easily evaded his palm by unleashing her young Sharingan eyes.

With a light amount of chakra riling up in her fist, she made Boruto hurl back onto a short stone statue. Quickly, the blond channeled enough chakra underneath his feet to keep himself upright on the statue. He grinned that same stupid grin his father also wore.

"You lose again, Boruto." Sarada said matter-of-factly, tipping her glasses up, deactivating her clan's jewel.

He puffed his cheeks childishly. "No, I did not!"

Sarada sauntered closer to the raging blond with a raised brow. "How long are you going to keep denying your lost?" she pondered curiously, tutting quietly.

"Never!" He spat back, "Because I _didn't_ lose!"

"You really are not like the Hokage," she slumped her shoulders back with exasperation. "It's a real shame."

"What was that?!" He challenged bitterly through his teeth. Just as he leaned forward, he subconsciously cut his supply of chakra from his feet, causing him to stumble towards Sarada with his mouth half-open.

Sasuke dropped his drink immediately. His lone sharingan flamed to life with his sharin-rinnegan. Every motion slowed down dramatically through the scope of his eyes. There was no doubt about it - Boruto was going to kiss his daughter's lips! No way in hell. Oh, hell no. No one shall touch his daughter's lips.

A skeleton form of the susano'o sprawled to life with its limbs knitting itself together in quick succession. It roared out, as it stretched out its scrawny fingers to retrieve Sarada from the nearing danger - that is, the accidental first kiss from Boruto.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed ominously at the thought, as his susano'o enveloped his daughter in its grip. With haste, he pulled her back onto his lap and watched Boruto fall flat on his face.

"Papa!" She squirmed suddenly, bemused on how she was propped on his lap so quickly.

"...As long as I live, _that_ will never happen again." He whispered under his breath, clutching his daughter's side protectively.

Naruto was his first kiss. The thought of it happening and being passed down to his daughter made him cringe. That act was held taboo between the two of them. It's a slither of memory that they wished they could burn off from their brain, but simply couldn't.

Boruto groaned, as he pushed himself up. He licked his hand and wiped it against his cheek, wiping the dirt off. He glowered at his teacher with a scowl plastered on his face, before he indignantly shot his finger at him. "Hey! How come you didn't save _me?_ "

"It's your fault for being clumsy," Sasuke plainly replied with a monotone appeal. "Learn from your stupidity."

"Stupidity, you say?!"

"Sasuke-kun, darling," a voice chirped from the background. "Dinner is ready."

"Right."

Sakura, donned in her standard civilian outfit, walked into the porch meekly. Having the intuition of a medic, she rushed to Boruto's side and lightly healed his wounds. Softly, she wore a frown that was directed to her husband. "What happened here, Sasuke-kun?"

"He nearly fell on our daughter." He hugged Sarada closer. "And... _it_ nearly happened again."

Sakura owlishly stared, blinking once then twice.

As she processed his cryptic sentence, Sasuke pondered on the fact that Naruto also stole _his_ wife's first kiss. That man and his audacity. Granted, he was unconscious - and on the verge of dying - he should have not been so stupid to have his tailed beast extracted from him!

Naruto stole Sasuke's first kiss.

And Sakura's.

But there's no way in hell, that Naruto's son would steal his daughter's first kiss.

Sasuke would make sure of it.

"Ah!" Sakura finally got the underlining message. She smirked lightly. "..Aww, that would have been so cute! A recreation!"

"No, Sakura, it would not have been... _cute."_ He almost gagged at the end.

"But Naruto was my first kiss. So if Boruto was Sarada's, then it would run in the family!" Sakura happily joked, knowing she was pressing her husband's patience.

Sarada stared with awe. "Hokage was your first kiss, mama?"

"Yes," she wagged her finger. "And not just _my_ first kiss."

"Sakura, don't."

"He was also _your_ _father's_ first kiss!"

Sasuke could feel himself being pushed underneath a bus before being crushed unforgivably under its titanic weight. The betrayal from his wife felt sharp and jagged that the puncture wasn't smooth nor was it sympathetic. It was the work of the devil. His wife was _the_ devil.

Both Boruto and Sarada yelped out in disbelief. They looked up at the adult who was burning up with pink streaks.

"No way!" They both gaped in unison. "Is that true?"

Sasuke palmed himself. "...Yes." Even his famous Amaterasu doesn't hold a candle to the burning sensation he was feeling then. If only he could die a martyr, defending his honour to the bitter end, denying every piece of information his serpent wife spewed out.

"C'mon, let's go and eat now!" Sakura finally decided to break the ice, having had enough indulgence of her husband's discomfort.

Sasuke placed Sarada back on the ground. He wiped the dirt off his clothes, and activated his dojutsu, gradually teleporting away from the degrading scene. Sakura gasped out, as she attempted to stop her husband from materializing into another dimension.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I'll be back... in three years, when my honour has been restored."


End file.
